Hope
by Mafia Boss
Summary: Ciel is a slave that was sold to a prostitute house. However, the Earl, Sebastian Michaelis then buys him. YAOI/LEMONS I suck with titles&summaries! VERY OLD. ABANDONED.
1. When We First Met

**TotalAmuto- Hey...I'm alive..and I _kinda _edited this chapter..  
Ciel- Wtf do you mean by 'kinda'?  
TotalAmuto- IT MEANS I GAVE YOU A TATTOO!  
Sebastian- *nosebleeds*  
TotalAmuto- Umm..I don't own Kuroshitsuji...**

* * *

** When We First Met**

_Crack_

A single blue eye shut in pain as a black whip came down on his bare back again and again. Blood seethed out of his wounds and he glared up at the woman that stood over him. The woman's short red hair fell in front of her pale face that was twisted in rage. She was dressed in a completely red dress that was only held up by her breasts and her curves. Madam Red.

"This is the tenth customer you scared away this week you brat!" she hissed, "If you don't get the next one, don't expect to see daylight ever again!" The boy said nothing and Madam Red felt her temper flare again. "Do you understand _Ciel_?" she yelled and she brought her whip down on him once again.

Ciel winced and mumbled quietly, "Yes Madam". The woman seemed satisfied and tossed him his

clothes. "Good. Clean yourself off, and go back to the lobby when you're done." Madam Red brushed herself off and put the whip into the whip holder attached to the concrete wall of the cellar. Then she walked up the stairs at the other end of the cellar and opened the door that led to the lobby. She cast him one last glare before leaving.

A wave of relief washed over Ciel when he saw Madam Red finally leave the cellar. That _witch_had been beating him everyday this entire week because he refused to let _filthy mongrels_ _touch_ _him_ unlike the other _prostitutes_! How he hated this disgusting place. He slowly got up off the ground but still hissed in pain when his wounds were opened up by the action. He limped slowly over to the corner of the dimly lit cellar to a small mirror desk that was next to the "punishment tools".

Ciel sat down slowly on the chair that was placed in front of the desk and grabbed a jar filled with white cream. He twisted the jar cap open and dipped his fingers into the cool cream. He quickly dabbed it on his wounds when he heard a voice yell, "Hurry up brat!" Ciel ignored the stinging and quickly grabbed his clothes and put it on. He looked in the mirror to adjust his bow and saw a small short boy stare back at him. Ciel scowled when he looked at his face, one blue eye, and another one covered by an eye patch.

"Hurry up!" Madam Red's voice rang again and he left the mirror and went up the stairs to the lobby.

A man in his early 20's, dressed in black pants with a silk coat, stepped out of a red carriage onto the pavement and looked at the brightly lit building in front of him. _Cloud 9_, Sebastian mused. _So this is the place where Claude got that blonde haired boy that he's so fond of_, he thought, remembering his "cousin" who brought the blonde over to the mansion on one visit stating how the boy was the "Best thing that ever happened to him", leading Sebastian to ponder if he should get a slave too. In the end, he decided yes, and it led him to this brothel.

A doorman opened the wooden doors to the building and Sebastian walked in. Sebastian gazed around the lobby. It was clean with marble floors, and was brightly lit.

"Why isn't it Earl Michaelis! What brings you here tonight?" a woman's voice rang out. Sebastian didn't even cast a glance towards the woman's direction and continued to look around the lobby.

He said calmly, "Madam Red, I'm not here to sleep with prostitutes tonight, I'm here to_"

"I know what you're here for. Same as Claude right?" the woman asked, smirking.

"Right as always." Sebastian stated, now looking at the woman. _Madam Red, in the underworld, she works with obtaining and selling slaves, but in the regular world, she works at a prostitution house,_ Sebastian recalled to himself.

Madam Red took his arm and led him through to the end of the lobby and stopped in front of a group of prostitutes. "Here we are Earl Michaelis, choose anyone you want!" Sebastian gazed down at the group, most of the prostitutes were woman and they were all giggling and batting their eyelashes at him.

_Disgusting_.

There were some boys too, but one boy stood out in the whole group. He had bluish-black hair, pale skin, and was wearing a long sleeve blue jacket with a black bow and blue shorts. But what intrigued Sebastian the most was his eyes. Although one eye was covered with an eye patch, the visible eye was a midnight blue. The boy's eye showed an abyss of pain, hate, and strong determination.

_His eyes, the hate…that __**eye patch**__._

Sebastian's eyes widened up in recognition. He stepped past the other prostitutes and lifted the boy's chin, "What's your name?"

Ciel felt himself blush when crimson eyes locked onto his. His blush deepened when the handsome stranger lifted his chin and a smooth, deep, voice asked, "What's your name?", but he kept his expression unfazed. He glared at the man, but ignored answer his question. Instead, Ciel slapped the stranger's hand away. "Don't touch me!" he growled, but instead of getting angry, the man smirked.

"How much is he?" the man asked. Ciel's eye widened in surprise, he was being bought?

"Are you sure you want him Earl Michaelis?" Madam Red said worriedly, "This boy is hopelessly stubborn, he's been here for a month and he's still a virgin!" However, instead of choosing another prostitute, the man's smirk just widened.

"Yes, I want him" the man said gazing at Ciel with amusement causing the boy to fidget nervously. The man reached into the pocket of his coat and handed bag of money to Madam Red, "This should cover it. Tomorrow I'll send someone over to get his possessions, but he'll be leaving with me tonight."

The man grabbed Ciel's arm and dragged him out of the lobby. Ciel winced at the contact, "L-let go of me! I can walk by myself!"

The man's lips showed a hint of a smile and he let go of Ciel's arm, "Very well. The carriage is right outside."

Ciel limped slowly behind the man, the wounds on him were fresh after all, but the long sleeve jacket covered them, and the shorts did too. Madam Red was smart to not leave them anywhere visible. Suddenly, Ciel felt himself get more tired and dizzy with every step, everything around him started getting blurry.

He felt unnaturally hot and dimly remembered himself collapsing as darkness consumed him.

Sebastian heard a thump behind him once he stepped into the carriage. He looked behind him and saw the young boy collapsed on the ground. Sebastian frowned and picked up the boy, he was burning hot. A fever.

Sebastian sighed.

He carried the boy to the carriage and said to the driver, "Get to the mansion." He looked at the boy asleep on his lap. The boy was no doubt beautiful. His soft hair framed his face perfectly. He had long eyelashes, lips that were pulled into a pout, and soft flawless skin. He was small, skinny and reminded Sebastian of a porcelain doll, so weak and fragile. The boy was panting slightly from the fever and he looked absolutely delectable. Sebastian licked his lips, oh how much he wanted to-

"We're here!"

Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts and carried the boy through his door to the mansion. "WELCOME BACK MASTER!" Three voices yelled in unison. _Why do these servants have to be so loud? _Sebastian sighed, "Yes yes, I'm back."

"Ooooohhhh! Who's this boy master?" A blond boy, Finnian, interrupted gazing at the boy in Sebastian's arms.

"Is he another servant?" a taller, older, blond man, Bard asked curiously.

"I'll introduce him to you all tomorrow. Maylene, go prepare some cold water with a washcloth, and bring it to my room."

"Y-yes m-master!" a blushing red headed maid stuttered and ran off to fetch the items asked for, not before tripping over her own feet.

Sebastian sighed again at the hopelessness of his servants and walked up the stairs to his room and laid the boy down on his king sized mattress.

He unbuttoned the boy's coat and his eyes widened in surprise to see the boy's white shirt covered in crimson. He took off the boy's shirt and shorts and saw fresh red cuts all over his body as well as old cuts that were still healing.

_Still a virgin? So this is what they do as punishment,_ Sebastian thought. Three knocks came from the door, "M-may I come in master?" Maylene's voice yelled. "Yes" Sebastian muttered, still gazing at the boy. Maylene came through the door with a basin filled with water and a cloth hung on her arm.

"Set them down on the floor here" Sebastian gestured toward the ground area next to him.

Maylene dropped the basin down carefully, "W-what happened to him?" she stuttered in shock. "Nothing, you may leave." Sebastian said calmly, he waved his arm away at her. Maylene didn't question further, she bowed and exited the room.

Sebastian then proceeded to clean the boy's cuts with the cloth. Blood and sweat clung onto the cloth and Sebastian took in every detail on the child. The boy's body had many scars, but one image drew him in. On the boy's right shoulder, there was a tattoo. It was a circle with intertwined swirls inside it. Sebastian fondled the tattoo, it was smooth and it didn't look like a slave brand burn.

Suddenly the boy coughed loudly in his sleep.

_Oh yeah, he still has a fever._

Sebastian reached into the drawer next to the bed. He brought out a bottle of pills and took two pills out. He propped up the boy's head on his arm and put the pills in the boy's mouth. Sebastian then went into his bathroom and filled a glass that he grabbed from his drawer with water. He went back beside the bed and tipped the glass into the child's mouth.

The boy subconsciously swallowed the pills and his breathing evened out more. Sebastian smiled and went to his clothing drawer and changed into a black silk nightshirt and sleeping pants. He pulled out an additional white nightshirt and dressed the boy in it. The nightshirt seemed too large on the child, but it would do for now.

Sebastian slipped under the covers and pulled the blanket over the sleeping boy. He looked at the sleeping face and smirked remembering how the boy wouldn't even let him touch him. This is going to be interesting.

**Ciel- Child Abuse...your into BDSM aren't you?  
TotalAmuto- I have no idea what you're talking about  
Sebastian- ...then what are these doujinshis about?  
Ciel- Save me Sebastian! *Leaps into Sebastian's arms*  
TotalAmuto- Please review, and all your secret wishes will come true (and they make me wanna continue ^.^ Uhh, not the wishes…the reviews xD)**


	2. Hate and Comfort

**TotalAmuto- Yay! Chapters 2 is up! And thank you everyone for your reviews! Especially LovelyWickedDescet for pointing out my mistakes :)**_  
_**Ciel- Not to be rude, but I don't like your chapters.**  
**TotalAmuto- :o  
Sebastian- So we're hiring a Beta-reader. Anyone interested can PM TotalAmuto, and she doesn't own Kuroshitsuji no matter how much she may want to.  
TotalAmuto- :o**

_Hands reached out to grab him. "Let go!" Ciel yelled. _

_"He's a feisty one!" _

_The blurry faces of men smirked and didn't let go. A shadow clouded over the men, but the hands kept reaching out for Ciel. They grabbed at him and wouldn't release him._

_**No**_

"_Stop! Please!" Ciel begged, hands tore off his shirt._

_**No**_

"_Someone! Help!" No one arrived. Why did this happen? Why did they do this to him?_

"NO!"

Ciel woke up panting and drenched in sweat, he grasped onto the bed sheets tightly, dazed from the nightmare. Wait, the bed sheets? He looked down and noticed that he was on a bed big enough to fit ten people! _What happened? The last thing I remember is walking behind the man and collapsing..._ Ciel frowned and looked around the room with his left eye. His right eye still had the patch over it.

The bed he was on was white and it was on top of a large red rug with elaborate yellow designs on it. Next to the bed was a wooden drawer with a small lamp on it. On the wall closest to the bed were two windows with red drapes that hung over them, leaving the room dark. The corner of the room had a bathroom, and a clothing drawer was placed next to it.

Ciel was so distracted by how fancy the room looked that he never noticed that a figure had walked into the room.

"I see you're awake," a voice said.

Ciel turned towards the doorway and saw the man from yesterday. "Where am I?" he asked immediately.

The man smiled, "You're in my bedroom. This is my mansion."

"And who are you?" Ciel retorted.

"Sebastian Michaelis, owner of the MakeAWish toy company, and may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Sebastian looked at the child who frowned lightly while fidgeting on the end of his nightshirt, obviously not liking that the attention had turned on him. However, his voice didn't waver when he announced "Ciel Phantomhive."

"Ciel," the name rolled over Sebastian's tongue easily. "That name means the sky right?"

Ciel nodded. "What happened last night?" he asked.

Sebastian smiled. This boy was bold and straight to the point. "Last night you collapsed due to a fever that was caused due to infected wounds, so I cleaned it up and changed you into one of my nightshirts because your clothes had blood on it."

The boy blushed, finally noticing that he was wearing only a nightshirt and his underwear that was covered.

Sebastian looked over the boy and saw that the said nightshirt was now hanging down on one of Ciel's shoulders exposing his snow white skin.

Ciel also seemed to notice this also, and that Sebastian was staring at him, so he quickly pulled the large shirt up.

"Stop staring." he ordered glaring at Sebastian.

How cute. Sebastian smirked, "Oh? In case you forgot, I bought you. _I'm_ the only one who makes the orders here," he said, stepping towards Ciel.

Ciel backed up on the bed as Sebastian advanced closer until he was backed up on the bedpost, and Sebastian was hovering right over him.

Sebastian grasped Ciel's hands and forced it over Ciel.

"Don't touch me you bastard!" Ciel yelled at him, trying to kick him off, but the older man wouldn't budge.

"My, my. It seems that you have a knack for giving orders. It seems I'll have to train you until fully understand the concept of master and slave." Sebastian whispered into his ear.

Ciel shuddered, his heart pounding as the man grew closer until the distance between them was closed.

Sebastian licked Ciel's lips trying to open them but the boy was stubborn, refusing to. Sebastian then nibbled on the Ciel's lips causing him to gasp. Sebastian took this opportunity to snake his tongue into his mouth, tasting every part of the hot cavern. _He tastes better than I thought,_ Sebastian mused. Ciel soon started moaning against Sebastian's lips. One of Sebastian's hands trailed down Ciel's body towards his thighs causing Ciel to gasp in shock.

_Hands grabbed at him_ _reaching down…_

Ciel bit down hard on Sebastian's tongue causing the older man to pull back. Ciel gasped for air, his body shaking as tears trailed down his face.

Sebastian looked at Ciel noticing that his eye had glazed over look, "S-stop!" Ciel shrieked.

Sebastian frowned, he had stopped already, "Are you ok?"

Ciel ignored his question and panted slowly, calming down. After a few minutes Ciel's eyes had its stubborn look back and he pushed at Sebastian. "I'm ok, you stupid pedophile! Let go!" Sebastian let go, wondering what Ciel was thinking about, _probably the brothel_.

"You should get dressed. One of my servants had already gotten your clothes this morning. You can go brush your teeth in the bathroom. The blue toothbrush is yours." Sebastian gestured towards the clothing drawer, "Your clothes are in the second drawer. Come down for lunch when you're done."

After Sebastian left, Ciel sighed. What just happened? He just got kissed by his "master", and had flipped off on his "master."

_I'm an idiot. He's allowed to touch me….he __**owns **__me, _Ciel thought dejectedly. _Might as well get some breakfast and start this new life._

Ciel went over the clothing drawer across the room, and dressed himself in a green outfit. He then went to the bathroom to clean himself off. He brushed his teeth with his new toothbrush, washed his face, and brushed his hair. He adjusted his eye patch so that his entire eye was covered and rushed out of the room.

* * *

Ciel cursed at himself silently. _Why didn't I ask that damn bastard where the dining room was? I've been wandering for probably half an hour now!_ Ciel sighed. All the hallways looked the same! It was like he's been walking in a circle!

**BOOM!**

A loud explosion sounded out of a room in the hallway left of Ciel. _What was that?_ He got up and walked towards the room and stuck his head through the door. Smoke clouded the room and coughing could be heard.

"Ack! Bard! Master Sebastian said that we can't use flame throwers to cook the food!" a female voice shrieked. Ciel looked towards the direction and saw a woman, probably in her 20's dressed in a maid outfit, covered with ashes, but he could make out red hair and glasses on her face.

A tall blond man, probably in his late 20's responded gruffly, "I was only trying to speed it up!"

Ciel raised an eyebrow. _What idiots use flamethrowers to speed up cooking?_

"So much for trying out a new recipe.." a third voice joined in. The voice belonged to a male younger than both the maid and the blonde man. He was probably around 18 years old and he had blonde hair like the other male.

Ciel decided that this was probably the best moment to interrupt. "Excuse me?"

All three servants turned around.

"I was wondering if you three can show me the way to the dining room." He continued as the three servants stared at him like he was black sheep in a group of white sheep…completely out of place.

The maid chose to speak first, "Y-you're the child Master Sebastian brought home yesterday! My name is Maylene, what's yours?"

Ciel's eye twitched and he responded coldly, "My name is Ciel Phantomhive and for your information, I am NOT a child, I'm 13, almost 14, technically a young adult!" Maylene said nothing, surprised at how harsh the boy could be.

"Really? Could've fooled me." the older blonde man said.

Ciel felt his patience thinning, "Can someone just show me where the room is!" The last servant noticed that Ciel was getting angry so he quickly responded, "Sure! And don't mind Bard, he didn't mean it as an insult. My name's Finny by the way!"

* * *

Finny smiled cheerfully as he led the steaming boy towards the dining room. When Ciel arrived at the dining room, he opened his eyes in surprise. It was huge! _This is_ _about the size of the Cloud 9's lobby, maybe bigger!_ He thought in awe. A chandelier hung above the dining table that was covered with a red table cloth. On the table itself, was dozens of cakes and pies.

"Well aren't you going to sit?"

Ciel looked at the end of the table and saw Sebastian who he hadn't noticed at all. "Of course I was!" Ciel huffed, and grabbed the closest chair to him and sat down as Finny left skipping away.

Sebastian laughed. This boy was entertaining for a human. He watched Ciel as he scanned his eyes over all the desserts trying to figure out which one to eat. This time, Ciel was wearing green shorts with a green button up jacket. After a few moments, Ciel finally decided to choose a chocolate piece of cake with hard dark chocolate melted over the top that had strawberries decorating it, and brown sugar sprinkled on the top.

Ciel stabbed a bit of the cake and slid it into his mouth. Sebastian smiled as Ciel's eye lit up once the cake reached his mouth. Ciel happily munched on his cake until he noticed that Sebastian wasn't eating anything.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian shook his head, "No. I'm not hungry, I don't like sweets anyway." Ciel nodded understanding.

When Ciel finished eating he muttered a quiet, "Thanks."

_He's sure well mannered for a prostitute. Excluding his short temper though,_Sebastian thought.

"So why did you buy me?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel who had asked the sudden question.

He chuckled and said, "My, you're so direct."

Ciel growled, "Just answer the question dammit!"

"Ok, ok." Sebastian responded. "To tell you the truth, I been looking for someone."

"What does that have to do with me?" Ciel asked confused. Why would an Earl go to a prostitute house to look for a missing person?

"The person I'm looking for was promised to me before he was born. However, I had marked him as mine, but when I was going to claim him, I found out he was sold off. And I think that boy is you."

Ciel gaped at the information and frowned afterwards, "You have no proof."

"Oh, but I do. Remove your eye patch Ciel." Sebastian commanded calmly.

Ciel clutched the eye patch, "No." He whispered. This man is the reason why he was abandoned by them. The reason why he _suffered_.

"Ciel. _Remove the eye patch_."

Ciel kept clutching the eye patch, _This can't be happening!_

Sebastian sighed and got up from his seat and walked over to Ciel and pulled his arms off the eye patch with one hand, using the other hand to rip off the eye patch, revealing an amethyst eye with a pentacle in the middle of the eye. Sebastian lightly touched the area around Ciel's eye as Ciel tried to break away from him.

"Mine," Sebastian breathed out.

* * *

Sebastian uttered a quick spell when he saw Ciel backing away and smiled, satisfied when he saw the pentacle in the amethyst eye glow brightly. It dimmed quickly and Ciel's eye felt a sharp jolt in his eye. He bit his lip to keep himself from screaming in pain.

He shoved Sebastian away, getting up from the chair he was sitting on. Ciel's face was red and his mouth was pulled into a furious scowl. "You said that you marked the unborn child. So you who gave me this mark?" he asked whilst shaking, gesturing towards his eye.

"Yes," Sebastian stated plainly.

"..Did you know how much pain I went through because of it?" Ciel asked quietly, looking Sebastian in the eye.

"No." Sebastian returned the stare, not looking guilty at all. Ciel said nothing and turned away from Sebastian. He grabbed his eye patch and walked out of the room, leaving the man behind.

_I hate him. No, I hate __**everyone. **_

Ciel growled as he tried to find the way back to the bedroom. Did Sebastian even have a conscience? The emotionless face he gave Ciel didn't show any. Ciel laughed dryly. There really was no one he could trust, especially after what_they_did.

_****Flashback****_

_The day started out like most others. I went to school ignoring all the mockery directed towards me from my peers. I knew I was different from other children. I was born with a pentacle in my right eye, so my parents covered it with a black eye patch. This however, led to many rumors._

_"I heard that Ciel Phantomhive's parents stabbed out his eye!" "Nooooo! I heard that he has the devil's eye!" Oddly, the comments about the devil didn't seem that far off._

_After school, I walked home by myself, unlike the other children. They usually had a friend to leave with, or a caring parent. Not that I minded though, I liked being alone. When I got home, I always met the vacant stares of my parents. No "Welcome home!" or anything like that. In fact, my parents barely spoke with me. Although I was only ten, I already knew that my parents regretted having me._

_If the disgusted glares and beatings that seemed to occur for no reason weren't an indication, then the fights they had were. When I was younger, I couldn't understand the glares or the fights my parents had. Ignorance really was bliss._

_As I grew older I understood that the fights were about me, but I still couldn't understand the conversations. Lately I'd been hearing bits of the conversations at night when my parents thought I was in bed sleeping. The latest one I heard occurred the previous night. It started with my mother saying something like, "If only you never made that deal!" _

_Father said something I couldn't catch, but mother responded by yelling, "We're the talk of the town thanks to that__**thing**__!" Instantly, I knew the talk was about me and my cursed eye. However, I had no idea what the deal mother was speaking of was about, and it escaped my ten year old mind._

_Anyway, that day, I went directly to my room after passing by my parents as usual. That night, right before dinner, loud knocking came from the front door. I heard my dad answer the door. A few minutes later, footsteps were stomping up the stairs to my room. My door was flung open, and people dressed in red cloaks with masks that concealed their faces barged in. They grabbed my arms and lifted me off the ground. _

_"Let go!" I yelled flailing my legs, trying to kick the hooded figures. My attempts were futile. I mean, how could a small 10 year old beat a group of large adults?_

_When the figures brought me down the stairs, I could see my parents, smiling. They'd probably had this planned. As the people dragged me out the door, I saw money being handed to my pleased mother, and that was the last I saw of my "beloved" parents._

***End of flashback***

Ciel sighed as he plopped onto the bed in Sebastian's room. Lurking in his memories was never a good thing. Usually only unpleasant memories appeared. Ciel snuggled against the silky blanket and inhaled. It smelled musky, sweet, and had a hint of spice.

* * *

Sebastian sighed as the furious child left the room. Humans really were hard to understand. Why did they try so hard to cling to the past? It was foolish. If something hurt, why didn't they just let go? He got up from the chair he was sitting on and started to exit the room when a headache rushed into his head. A mass of emotions and memories swarmed into Sebastian's mind. He held his head, but quickly regained his composure.

_I shouldn't have told him about the mark so early. At least the connection provided itself useful,_ Sebastian thought, thinking back to when he fully connected Ciel's contracted eye to him, before Ciel pushed him away. Sebastian got up from his seat and started to walk out the door. Ciel was probably in his room.

Sebastian walked to his room, noting the different emotions that were going through Ciel's head at the moment. He pushed open the door quietly and saw Ciel lying in the bed looking upset. "Feeling bad about how you treated me?" Sebastian asked teasingly. Ciel heard Sebastian's voice and looked up at Sebastian with a scowl. "Why would I feel bad for a demon that made me go through Hell?" he hissed. Oops, he probably didn't like being teased.

Sebastian faked a looked of regret. "You're right. I'm sorry for giving you that mark. However, it wasn't my fault that your parents couldn't treasure their child like most would, even with a corrupted eye. In fact, it didn't do me any good when they sold you off anyway." Sebastian watched as Ciel's eyes widened.

"How did you know what happened?" he yelled, jumping up from the bed, glowering at the older man in front of him. Sebastian smirked at Ciel, enjoying how fun it was to torture the boy.

Although Sebastian had been worried about the child earlier, he was enjoying Ciel's different reactions.

"When I held your face earlier, I established a complete connection between us. Therefore I can feel your emotions if they are especially strong, and in rare moments, memories." Ciel gaped at Sebastian, not wanting to believe him.

"How is that possible?" Ciel asked, grabbing Sebastian's shirt, "How can you do all this? The mark, 'establish a connection', and know my parents?" Sebastian chuckled as Ciel shook his shirt.

He bent down and whispered softly in Ciel's ear, "Because I am a demon."

Ciel gaped at the older man that stood in front of him. Did he just say a demon? As in the soul eating, human killing, monsters? Letting go of Sebastian's shirt, Ciel asked stubbornly, "Do you have any proof of what you're saying?" Ciel's arm trembled slightly as he waited for a response, but Sebastian couldn't tell whether it was out of fear or anger.

Sebastian smirked and replied smoothly, "If everything you said before wasn't enough proof, then I can show you." Ciel stared at Sebastian, wondering what he was going to do, when suddenly he found himself on the bed flat on his back with Sebastian towering over him.

"Can a human move that fast?" Sebastian asked, inching his face closer to Ciel's.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Ciel exclaimed, pushing Sebastian back a little. He propped himself up on an elbow and glared at Sebastian, who just smiled at Ciel, still leaning over him on the bed. "Then perhaps this will."

Ciel stared at Sebastian as the older man's hair grew a few inches longer as well as his height. Long, black, feathery, wings that were at least 5 feet long apiece sprouted out of Sebastian's back, and a black tail with a pointed end grew out behind him. The wings curved so that either side of Ciel was blocked.

Sebastian's outfit changed from black pants to leather ones, that seemed a bit tight but oddly appealing on the tall demon. His silk jacket disappeared and was replaced with a tight, black shirt with silver cuffs on the sleeve. His neck had a black choker ribbon, and his polished shoes turned into black boots.

"This is only part of what I really look like. Do you believe me now?" Sebastian asked with a grin, knowing Ciel's answer already. He leaned over the small boy who gave him a stubborn glare, trying not to show any fear to the demon.

Cobalt eyes locked onto glowing blood red ones. "I- believe you." A small smirk graced onto Sebastian's lips. "Then," Sebastian bent down closer to Ciel, who blushed a light pink, "Let's get down to business."

Sebastian got up off the bed and turned towards Ciel, his clothing changing back to normal, and his appearance turning back to that of a human's. "Your father made a contract with me when you were born. I completed my part of the deal. However he sold you off before I could claim you." Ciel stared at Sebastian, who had a blank expression on his face.

"So what do you want with me?" Ciel questioned slowly, looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked, "Be my butler," he said.

"What?" Ciel questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me. I want you to be my butler. You will have serve me, your master, and help out around the house, wherever it may be needed. You will also have to follow every order I issue. However, your soul is mine as well, so when you die, I will devour it," Sebastian explained.

"That's ridiculous!" Ciel yelled. He pushed himself off the bed and walked over to where Sebastian was standing. He stood in front of Sebastian. "I wasn't the one that made a deal with you! It was my father! I refuse to work for a demon, who I barely know, who tried forcing himself on me the first day we met! Why in the world did you want a child anyway?" He shouted at Sebastian. He felt his face getting red out of anger. In what world do a child's parents give him away in a deal that the child wasn't even part of, and force him into eternal labor?

"Yours," Sebastian stated, grinning slightly.

_Dammit! He can read my mind when I'm angry!_ Ciel cursed to himself. Sebastian suddenly grabbed Ciel and lifted him up into his arms. "W-what are you doing?" Ciel yelled, struggling to get out of Sebastian's arms.

"It's time for dinner, and that is no way to talk to your master. Work starts for you tomorrow, so relax," Sebastian responded.

"I don't want work!" Ciel snapped back to Sebastian, ignoring how childish he sounded. Sebastian chuckled, looking down at Ciel as he walked out of the room to the dining room, "It's ok. I'll make sure it isn't too hard."

"That wasn't what I meant!" Ciel grumbled. Sebastian watched as Ciel frowned, folded his arms, and glared at Sebastian. _I haven't had a pet this cute in a while_, he mused. "Here we are." Sebastian walked into the dining room and plopped Ciel back in the chair that he had sat in earlier today, and then moved to sit in his own seat.

Ciel looked down at the dining table and saw a plate in front of him. It had roast pork with specialty potatoes on the side. He looked over at the older man to see, once again, nothing. "Aren't you hungry?" Ciel questioned. Sebastian did skip lunch after all.

"No, demons don't need food. We eat souls," Sebastian responded nonchalantly, watching Ciel. Ciel shuddered inwardly, ignoring Sebastian's stares. He grabbed the fork off the table, stabbed the meat, and started eating his meal.

After Ciel finished dinner, Sebastian led Ciel back to the room and tossed him a nightshirt. "Since you're still a child, you should go to bed early. Tomorrow you'll have to wake up around eight to learn how to help around the manor and how to serve me," Sebastian said, sitting down on his bed.

Ciel almost groaned at the mention of serving Sebastian, and then he remembered something. "Isn't this your room?" Ciel asked. Sebastian can't possibly ask him to share a room with him, can he?

"I know that. And?" Sebastian responded with a small smirk, knowing what Ciel meant.

"Where would I be sleeping?" Ciel asked hesitantly.

"With me," Sebastian replied.

Ciel's jaw dropped. He **did** expect Ciel to sleep in the same room! "But that's not proper!" Ciel exclaimed.

"If your master says it's okay. Then it's okay," Sebastian responded. Before Ciel could reply, he added, "But before you go to bed, you need to take a bath, and address me as master when you talk to me." Ciel glared at Sebastian, but went into the bathroom anyway.

When Ciel went into the bathroom, he started filling the large white tub in the center of the bathroom with hot water. He shut off the water when he felt that the tub was full enough and peeled off his clothes. Ciel hesitantly stepped one foot into the tub, and relaxed when he felt that the water wasn't hot enough to burn him. He stepped the rest of his body into the tub and relaxed as steam rose up from the water around him. When was the last time he had relaxed like this? Even though he had to serve a demon and have his soul eaten, it was a lot more relaxing than the prostitution house.

Ciel remembered how back at Cloud 9, all the male prostitutes had to share a bathroom. It was depressing to see all the marks left on other boys Ciel's age, by the strangers that used them. Pushing back the memory, Ciel poured the bathwater gently over his pale skin. He noted that some of the bruises and cuts left behind by Madam Red were healing already. As Ciel washed himself, a knocking came from the white bathroom door.

"Ciel, do you need help in there?" Sebastian's voice asked.

"NO!" Ciel yelled back. A silence greeted him, and Ciel relaxed, and slid down into the soothing water.

Suddenly the door burst open and Sebastian walked in. Ciel squeaked as Sebastian closed the door and walked towards him. Ciel tried to cover himself with his hands and screamed "GET OUT!" He threw a bar of soap at Sebastian's head, and his aim was perfect. However, Sebastian caught the soap bar and continued walking towards Ciel.

Sebastian exaggerated a sigh. "You didn't even attempt to wash yourself yet." Ciel blushed and tried to get out of the tub, but Sebastian pushed him back down.

Sebastian grabbed the washcloth from the side of the tub and dipped it in the warm water, proceeding to wash Ciel's body.

"S-stop! I can wash myself!" Ciel stuttered, backing away.

Sebastian smirked, "Then why didn't you? Besides, I've seen you naked already, last night I cleaned your cuts."

Ciel opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't think of anything and closed it.

_That's better_, Sebastian thought. Sebastian lathered most of Ciel's body with soap as Ciel blushed a deep red. _This is so embarrassing_, Ciel thought to himself. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that not seeing what Sebastian was doing might lighten his blush. Suddenly he felt a finger rubbing over his left nipple. A shiver went up Ciel's spine and he opened his eyes. "W-what are you doing?" he asked, biting back a moan, as the dark haired man continued his ministrations.

"Washing you, of course," was Sebastian's reply. A smirk decorated his face and Ciel would've yelled at him to wipe it off if he wasn't so confused about this feeling. The hand holding the washcloth trailed down Ciel's leg and brushed over his erection, causing Ciel to moan out loud.

Sebastian's smirk grew wider when he heard Ciel moan. He moved the washcloth over to Ciel's arousal gently and started rubbing it.

"Ngh-ah! S-stop! This isn't washing me!" Ciel moaned out. He weakly tried pushing Sebastian away, but the older man didn't budge and just continued. "This _is_ considered washing, _Ciel_. I need to make sure _every single part of you_ is washed clean, and I can't stress it enough. Call me master, slaves don't call their owners by their names," Sebastian said with amusement.

Ciel groaned and shut his eyes as Sebastian rubbed harder. He bucked into Sebastian's hand as he came closer to climax and moaned loudly.

Suddenly Sebastian removed his hands, and removed them from the tub.

"Wait," Ciel whispered feeling the loss of contact.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked teasingly.

"Please," Ciel murmured, feeling his face getting hot.

"Please what?" Sebastian continued, still not touching Ciel.

"Please Sebastian..." Ciel said.

"No, not Sebastian," Sebastian said teasingly, as he slowly walked towards the door.

"Please master!" Those words got what Ciel wanted. Sebastian's hands were back on his erection. Ciel felt himself melt as Sebastian's skilled hands played with his tip, caressing it gently. He grasped the sides of the tub as Sebastian started rubbing faster to keep himself from falling into the water. Ciel felt himself growing tighter. There was a hard squeeze around his erection and he climaxed.

Cum leaked into the bath water and Sebastian drained it out. Exhausted, Ciel slid down into thetub, panting slightly. Sebastian chuckled and lifted Ciel out, wrapping him up in a fluffy towel. Ciel growled at Sebastian as the raven pulled his nightshirt over him and dressed him for bed.

"Child molester!" He accused weakly as the aftermath of the orgasm wore off. Sebastian chuckled as he easily lifted Ciel up into his arms. He walked over to the large bed and laid Ciel down.

"But you liked it," Sebastian said smugly, looking down at Ciel. Ciel blushed and turned away.

"Did not," he argued sleepily. Sebastian changed into his own pajamas and slid in the blankets next to Ciel without arguing back.

Sebastian pulled the blankets up over Ciel's body. He slid his arms around Ciel's waist and pulled him closer. Too tired to scold the demon, Ciel tucked his head into Sebastian's chest. It was...comforting. He hadn't felt comfort in such a long time and enjoyed it, even if it was coming from a stranger he just met. Ciel let the feeling embrace him as everything grew darker. Just as he fell asleep, he heard a faint whisper.

"Sweet dreams."

**TotalAmuto: Well anyway, this story's beta reader is now **_**Shadow's Obsession**_**!  
Sebastian: *Nods* Now TotalAmuto's work will finally be better  
TotalAmuto: Umm….yeah...you're right T.T  
Ciel: Please review this fail.  
TotalAmuto: That's so contradicting…**


	3. Never Lie

_Black._

_It was pitch black. Ciel ran and ran but there was no end to the darkness.__**This is a dream**__, he whispered to himself, stopping to think. The dreams always started out like this, he was running in the dark and then-_

_In seconds Ciel noticed that he was on a concrete pillar. No, the dream was different this time. Red hooded figures surrounded him and grinned down at him. Ciel tried to break himself free, -no, not again! The hands held him down as Ciel started panicking. Snickers and laughter were erupting around him.__**This is a dream, this is a dream, this is a dream,**__Ciel told himself, calming down. He shut his eyes tightly and opened them, only to see that he was still on the pillar._

_The laughs continued, echoing around him. Ciel struggled, kicking wildly with no progress. He tried pulling his arms away and felt himself grow more frantic as each second passed. Everything blurred around him as Ciel's eyes started watering. A terrified scream tore through the laughter, causing the laughing to increase. The blurry figure of a man entered the dimly lit room with a small jewel encrusted dagger, and the screaming grew louder. The ear-splitting screams blocked out every other noise in the room as the person holding the dagger grew closer. Through the mist of all this, Ciel noticed something.____**It's me, I'm the one screaming,**__Ciel realized, but his screams didn't stop anytime soon._

"**Ciel**"

_The man stopped when he was right next to Ciel's body. He raised the dagger over his head and Ciel felt his shrieks get louder if possible. He got even more frantic and thrashing around, but the hands holding him down were too strong._

"**Ciel**"

_The dagger was brought down and pierced through Ciel's chest; blood splattered out of the wound. Ciel coughed out blood; his body stopped moving and laid limp on the stone. However, the man didn't stop his ministrations and brought the knife down again-_

"**CIEL! WAKE UP!**"

Ciel jolted up from the bed, gasping for air and wincing when he felt a dull pain in his throat. He grasped his neck and coughed weakly, feeling his mouth and throat were dry.

"Here," a voice next to him said.

Ciel turned to his side and noticed Sebastian offering him a glass of water. Ciel took it and gulped down half the glass. Sebastian waited till his servant was finished and he put the glass on his drawer.

He then turned to Ciel. "I've been trying to wake you up for the past twenty minutes. What were you dreaming about?"

Ciel turned his head away, trying to ignore Sebastian's stares. "Nothing," he lied.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "So you were screaming for no reason?"

Ciel bit his lip nervously. He didn't want to talk about _that place_yet. Cloud 9 was a hundred, no a million, times more bearable.

A few minutes later, noticing that Ciel wasn't going to respond, Sebastian sighed. "Get dressed. We have a long day ahead of us." Ciel pouted slightly, but dragged himself off the bed anyway. He was never a morning person. "Do you want me to dress you?" Sebastian asked with a smirk as Ciel walked slowly over to the bathroom.

Ciel's cheeks turned bright red as he remembered what happened last night. Growling, he quickly turned to Sebastian and yelled, "NO! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"But this is my room," Sebastian said with a fake sullen expression. Ciel flashed him a glare that said _I will kill you if you don't leave right now._Chuckling, Sebastian left the room. "I'll wait for you in the hallway," he said, and shut the door.

Grumbling, Ciel went into the bathroom to splashed cold water on his face and began brushing his teeth. When he finished, he looked in the mirror. _My eye patch was on all night._He reached up and touched it gently. _If I never had this eye then maybe...no, what's done has been done._Ciel brushed off his thoughts and left the bathroom. He opened his drawer and pulled out a white shirt with a ruffle in the front and a grey jacket with black cuffs on the ends to match it. He slipped on the shirt, and then pulled the jacket over it. It was buttoned up so only the ruffle of the white shirt was exposed. Ciel then pulled out black shorts from the drawer and slipped them on, along with a pair of black socks and his shoes.

"Ciel, are you done yet?" Sebastian called, knocking on the door. The door opened up right afterwards and Ciel walked out from the room, standing in front of Sebastian. The demon let his eyes wander over the small child and approved mentally. _Those clothes are better than what usual prostitutes wear. Madam Red always did have a good taste in clothing. But didn't I throw out most of his clothing yesterday?_Sebastian thought, recalling the exposing outfits that Madam Red had handed over.

Ciel noticed Sebastian's silence and felt himself grow impatient. If Sebastian was going to waste his time saying nothing, why did he bother waking him up so early?

"Well?" Ciel snapped at the silent demon.

Sebastian looked up; he had forgotten all about Ciel. "Oh yes, follow me," Sebastian ordered with a wave of his hand. Ciel clenched his teeth as Sebastian led him to the kitchen he went to yesterday. This time however, the kitchen was ash-free, and only Bard was in there. "Bard," Sebastian called. The blond man turned around and grinned when he saw Ciel. "Show Ciel the basic necessities of cooking; I'll be back by lunch to see the progress." Casting one last glance at Ciel, Sebastian left the room.

Bard looked down at the glaring boy and clapped his palms together, "Okay! Let's start!"

Ciel held his head in irritation. It had been four hours! No improvement was made whatsoever! _I should have told Sebastian I could cook already,_Ciel thought. He had remembered when he had to learn how to cook by himself since his parents liked to leave the house to avoid him, leaving him hungry and all alone. Bard was trying to teach Ciel the basics of cooking breakfast, but he didn't even know how to cook a simple egg! Ciel ended up teaching **him**! Although he didn't know how to make exquisite dishes, Ciel was pretty sure that he would be able to if he had a cooking book or a recipe. Bard had attempted to teach Ciel how to cook various dishes, failing each one himself. To put it simply, Bard failed. He failed at everything he tried to teach Ciel, leaving the boy to wonder why Sebastian even bothered to hire a chef if the said chef couldn't even cook! In addition, Sebastian was a demon! He even said so himself that demons only eat souls!

"Umm...next let's try something easier. How about a hash potato casserole?" Bard asked hesitantly. He retrieved a recipe book out of the pantry, flipped to the page with the instructions, and started reading out loud, "It says we need potatoes, salt, pepper, onions, butter, milk, chicken, cheese and sour cream." Ciel sighed knowing that the recipe would probably be too difficult for the older man, but located the ingredients and laid them out on the kitchen counter anyway. "Okay, now first we have to peel the potatoes and chop then into tiny pieces," Bard continued. Nodding, Ciel reached for a knife, and he started a potato. Next to him, Bard did the same and Ciel was relieved that the blond didn't mess anything up yet.

After peeling about four potatoes, Ciel reached over for the large kitchen knife. His arms shook a little as he tried to move it to the counter. When Ciel got it there, he started chopping the potatoes into small, thin, pieces. His right hand was chopping it, while his left hand held the potato in place. Suddenly he heard a loud roaring noise bursting form the silence, and he dropped the knife in surprise. It fell on his left hand and made a large cut on his palm. Biting his lip, Ciel turned around to see Bard holding a machete. "What do you think you're doing with that?" he yelled.

"I'm speeding up the process!" Bard responded, grinning.

Bard brought the machete down on all the potatoes and to Ciel's surprise, the potatoes were all shredded perfectly. "Well, I guess that's solved now," Ciel mumbled.

Bard brought out the cook book again and started reading the next step. "Now we mix all the ingredients together into a baking pan!"

Ciel lifted out a baking pan from the oven and laid it on the counter. Afterwards, he and Bard dumped all the ingredients in there and started mixing them with a large spoon. "So we bake them now, right?" Ciel asked.

"Yup!"

Ciel watched as Bard laid the baking pan into the oven. Bard actually made something edible, and it was harder than eggs too! "What happened to your hand?" Bard inquired as he closed the oven latch, motioning towards Ciel left hand.

"It's nothing big," Ciel responded honestly. His hand was beginning to feel numb, and he could hardly feel any pain.

"No! We have to wrap that up!" Bard responded bringing out a medical kit quickly. "Why are you making such a big-" Ciel started, but when he looked down at his palm, it was covered with blood, and blood was also dripping down from the wound. Bard grabbed his arm after he got the medical kit and brought it over to the sink and poured cold water over it. Ciel winced as some of the pain came back.

Bard put medical cream over the cut, and then wrapped the wound with a bandage cloth, tying it up perfectly. "Well then! I guess all we have to do now is wait for it to be finished!"

Ciel nodded quietly. _Why do they all the people here like me so much? It's not like I've ever done anything for them,_Ciel questioned mentally. Bard didn't have to help him with the cut. He would have been fine with that. Looking at the clock, Ciel groaned. One more hour left until the _demon_came.

Sebastian walked into the kitchen at exactly twelve. At that moment, Bard had just lifted out the casserole from the oven. Sebastian breathed in the scent; it actually smelled _good_! He looked at it and grabbed a fork out of the pantry. He stabbed the fork in the casserole and tasted it. It was...edible! Ciel was obviously a big help in the cooking department. Even though Sebastian didn't like to eat human food, it didn't mean that he couldn't eat it at all. "Ciel, your schedule for today is cancelled. Instead, we're going to town to buy you some new outfits," Sebastian said to Ciel, who was currently perched on a chair. He heard the boy sigh in relief and hop off the chair, and walk up to him. "The carriage is outside," Sebastian informed Ciel as they walked down the large stairway. Ciel said nothing and walked in front of Sebastian, eager to leave the house. Sebastian chuckled as Ciel literally jumped into the carriage, happy to finally be outside.

"Head to London," Sebastian told the driver in front of the carriage.

"Yes sir," the man replied.

Sebastian stepped into the carriage to see Ciel holding his hand, examining it. He quickly hid the hand out of Sebastian's view when he saw him sit down on the seat across from him. However, the demon had already seen it. In fact, Sebastian was surprised that he didn't notice the smell of Ciel's blood earlier. The boy's blood had smelled better than any human blood that he's ever smelled before. Sebastian inhaled deeply. "How'd you hurt your hand?" he asked.

Frowning, Ciel muttered, "Accidentally cut myself." He was obviously not happy with the fact that Sebastian could figure out almost everything. "So why do I need new clothing?" Ciel asked. Some of his clothing was good enough to pass for ones of an upper class child, so what was the problem?

"Yesterday I threw out all your clothes that were made out of bad material, were too revealing, or ones I just didn't like. Didn't you notice that you only have about five outfits left?" Ciel shook his head; he honestly didn't notice. Maybe he just wasn't paying enough attention. "Well, the ride to London is two hours long."

"Che. Two hours to get clothing for your _butler_," Ciel mocked.

Sebastian smirked, "I only want the best for what's _mine_," he responded. Ciel felt his face grow hot at the comment and turned to look out the window.

"We're here," Sebastian said as he shook his sleeping butler's shoulder slightly, "Wake up." He watched as Ciel propped himself up on the seat and blinked his eyes sleepily. _How cute_. However, the boy quickly snapped out of it and got off the carriage in haste.

"So this is what London looks like.." Ciel murmured.

"You've never been to London before?" Sebastian questioned. He was sure that Vincent Phantomhive and his wife Rachael often came to London for parties. His thoughts were confirmed when Ciel shook his head. "No, my parents have, but they never brought me along."

Ciel looked around the unfamiliar city. There were nobles everywhere dressed in expensive looking clothes, and there were shops everywhere. He followed Sebastian as he observed the city.

"Mama! Look, it's a new toy from the MakeAWish company!" a voice squealed.

Hearing the familiar name, Ciel turned and saw a toy shop with a cat in the front window pane. The cat was black and it had a small bell around its neck, along with a small fish in its mouth.

"Aren't cats simply adorable?" Sebastian's voice chuckled.

Ciel looked up to see a smirk on the other man's face and he huffed. "No. I hate cats, and your design is too plain. A child could make a better toy than that," Ciel huffed.

"Then it's final. You'll design the next toy then," Sebastian responded.

"What?" Ciel exclaimed, "You can't possibly ask a ch-" Ciel covered his mouth when he knew what he was going to say next. Sebastian had led him right into his little trap. "Fine!" He finally growled.

Sebastian smiled and continued to walk. Finally, they arrived in front of a little shop. The shop was built with brown bricks and it had a gold sign in front of it that said "Hopkin's Clothing!" Sebastian pushed open the door and Ciel followed in afterwards.

"Earl Michaelis!" a voice cooed.

Ciel looked around Sebastian and saw a blond woman with glasses that was wearing short shorts, knee high boots, a long sleeve top, and a vest. "Did you bring Maylene over? Did she like the maid outfit I made her last time?" the women asked happily. When Sebastian didn't respond quickly enough, the women started talking again. "Don't tell me it's you. I've told you before, I have no interest besides boys and girls under fifteen!"

Sebastian sighed. "I have no interest in what you do in your spare time. The outfits are for my new butler." The woman peered around Sebastian and when she noticed Ciel, she immediately grabbed him and her eyes flashed in excitement. Ciel squeaked as the tailor pulled his jacket and coat off in seconds. She pulled a tape measure out of her pocket and started measuring Ciel frantically.

"Thin waist...boyish smooth legs...delicate shoulders...I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" She yelled. The tailor ran over to her desk and started pulling out blank sheets of paper, sketching designs quickly, leaving a half naked Ciel flushed, trying to cover himself with his hands.

Ciel got even more embarrassed when he noticed that Sebastian was staring at him. "S-stop staring!" Ciel ordered. However, Sebastian kept staring at his body. "Stop staring _please_, _master_," Ciel felt himself say.

Sebastian turned away and yelled to the tailor, "Nina, hurry up!"

_So her name's Nina_, Ciel noted to himself.

Nina returned excitedly, looking at Ciel's features, ignoring his wounds. "Your butler's beautiful! How did you get such a boy?" Nina asked, turning Ciel around so that she could examine him completely. If she saw his tattoo, she kept her mouth shut.

"I have my ways," Sebastian responded.

_Damn demon_, Ciel thought angrily. "Do you want to lend him to me sometimes? Maybe help around here like Maylene did in the beginning?" Nina asked.

"No, Ciel's off limits," Sebastian responded.

"Well then, , here are some of the outfit designs. What do you think?" she asked, tossing Sebastian some papers.

Sebastian examined the designs closely. "They're perfect, when can you have then ready?" he asked.

"By next week," she responded. Ciel slipped on his shirt and jacket as the two talked. Finally, they finished their conversation and Sebastian walked to the door, waving his hand, signaling Ciel to follow him.

As the two walked out of the shop, Ciel noticed a bakery across the street. He gazed at it, longing for some cake or maybe a piece of candy. His parents had never spoiled him with anything whatsoever, and he could only sneak some sugar out of the cabinet once in a while. As if Sebastian knew what Ciel wanted, he grabbed the small boy's right hand and dragged him across the street into the bakery. "What was that for?" Ciel mumbled.

"You can choose anything from here," Sebastian responded. Sebastian watched as Ciel's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Ciel asked, making sure he hadn't heard wrong.

"Yes, now hurry up."

Smiling, Ciel quickly rushed to where the cakes were and picked out a large cake with dark chocolate and vanilla icing. "Can I have this one?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian nodded and grabbed the cake and brought it to the paying desk. "Baker, I would like this cake."

However, instead of taking the order, the baker stared behind him. "Ciel? Is that you?"

Ciel's eyes widened and took in the man before him.

Orange hair, cheeky smile, a teardrop tattoo under his eye.

"Joker?"

Sebastian felt himself grow bored as he watched his servant and "Joker" talk to each other cheerfully. _This wasn't what I planned the day to be like,_Sebastian thought with a sigh. After watching Joker and Ciel talk each other for a few more minutes, his patience snapped. "Ciel, we're going home," Sebastian said, getting ready to walk out the door.

Ciel frowned. "Can I talk for just a few minutes more?" he asked, grasping onto Sebastian's sleeve.

The older man stopped. "Give me a good reason. I don't even know who this is," Sebastian said, gesturing towards Joker.

Ciel opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by Joker. "Then I'll introduce myself. My name is Joker and Ciel knows me from when he was…a slave, and you are?"

"Sebastian Michaelis," Sebastian answered. "Ciel's _master_," he added with a smirk.

A brief emotion passed by Joker's face that Sebastian couldn't decipher, but it was replaced by a smile. "Oh, I see. I hope you're treating Ciel well. He usually doesn't warm up to strangers, but once you get to know him, he's really cute!"

A bright blush spread through Ciel's face and he jabbed Joker in the ribs with his elbow. "Shut up!" he hissed.

Joker laughed and ruffled Ciel hair, "See?"

However, Sebastian didn't laugh. _Something about him doesn't seem right,_Sebastian thought, staring at the other man. "You and Ciel seem to get along well," Sebastian stated, observing Joker more carefully.

"Well, in a way, I was the person who got Ciel out of….that place…and into Cloud 9," Joker said hesitantly. "At least he's out of there now, thanks to you!" Joker continued with a bright smile.

Sebastian looked at Joker. _He seems familiar, he looks a little like-_

"It was nice meeting you, but it's getting late. I think we should be going." Sebastian roughly grabbed Ciel's hand, causing him to whimper in pain.

"S-Sebastian, you hurting me!"

Instantly, Sebastian let go, not before catching a brief glare from Joker. A red stain quickly spread over Ciel's bandages.

"Ciel, your hand is bleeding, do you want me to bandage it again?" Joker asked.

Sebastian looked down and noticed that Ciel's wound was bleeding again. His eyes softened. "That won't be necessary, there's a first aid kit in the carriage. Let's go," Sebastian said. He grasped Ciel's other hand softly.

"Bye!" Ciel called out to Joker, as Sebastian pulled him out of the bakery along with the cake Ciel had gotten.

Joker watched as the two left the bakery and waited until their silhouettes disappeared as well. He then went back behind the counter and picked up his phone and dialed a number. The caller on the other end picked up immediately. "Father, I just saw him. He's with Sebastian Michaelis just like I said he would be. Shall we proceed with the plan?"

Ciel sat quietly in the carriage, holding his cake with one hand as Sebastian bandaged up his left one. He gazed down at the older man who wrapped his hand with a white medical cloth. "Sebastian," Ciel said.

Sebastian raised his head up and looked Ciel in the eye. "Yes?"

"Why did you act like that back there?" Ciel asked angrily. Sebastian glared at Ciel and his eyes flashed with a red glow for a second, shocking Ciel. "It's none of your business, but I guarantee you that we will not be back at that bakery again," Sebastian snapped back at Ciel.

Ciel's eyes went wide. "Why? Joker has never done anything to us!"

Sebastian shook his head. "You don't know that. You can't trust everyone you meet," he replied.

"Oh, and what makes you think that I can trust you?" Ciel challenged.

"I don't." Sebastian said simply. A moment of silence passed between the two before Sebastian spoke up as he sat on the seat across from Ciel. "I just want you to know that I will never lie to you."

Ciel looked at Sebastian's serious face and cast him a smirk, "A true gentleman won't go back on his word."

Sebastian smiled. "Never."

**Bonus Story(in return for neglecting my story. Has nothing to do with this plot though. And it's unedited hehe):**

Sebastian sighed as he heard a small clattering noise outside his door. Was it the Grell's dogs again? They've been scaring all the cats from the neighborhood away. Sebastian dropped his whisk on the counter, and took off his apron. He left his unfinished cake batter and walked to his door. Sebastian yanked open the door, ready to drag them back to Grells house, but there was nothing on his yard. Sebastian looked around curiously, confused about what just happened, until he saw a small figure on his doorsteps that was holding a violin case. "Kid! You can't go hanging around in front of other people's houses whenever you want!" Sebastian snapped.

The figure didn't say anything, and didn't move either. Sebastian frowned and bent down to get a better look. One his doorsteps, was a boy, probably around 15 or 14 years old, and his eyes were closed. He was wearing a blue hoody with a black cap. His hair was an ash blue color, he had an eye patch over his one eye, but he was no doubt, beautiful. "Hey, wake up," Sebastian said, shaking the boy's shoulder. The teenager stirred a little and moved one of hands. Sebastian noticed the motion and looked over to his left hand, and his eyes widened in shock. Blood was sprayed all over the boy's hand and his fingers were still bleeding.

Quickly, Sebastian lifted the boy's body up and lifted him off the porch steps and dropped him on his couch. He grabbed a medical kit out of his bathroom and took out a disinfectant spray from it. He sprayed it over the unconscious boy's hand and wiped it clean with a washcloth. He then wrapped it with bandages. When he was done, Sebastian patted the boy's body to see if he could find any form of ID.

None.

All that the boy had on him was the clothes he was wearing, the violin, and a small pocketknife that had blood on it. Sebastian stared hard at the teenager. Did he cut his own fingers? Giving up, Sebastian went back to the kitchen and resumed his whisking as the boy rested.

An hour later, Sebastian heard a shuffling on the couch. He left the kitchen and saw the boy shuffling on the couch. Suddenly, the teenager sat up and looked around. He seemed to notice Sebastian and blinked at him. "What am I doing here?" he asked. Sebastian stared at the teenager, did he really not know? "You collasped in front of my house, and your fingers were bleeding so I brought you in."

"Oh," was the boy's reply. Sebastian frowned, "So what's your name?" "Ciel Phantomhive," say Ciel. _Ciel Phantomhive, why does that name sound so familiar?_Sebastian mused. He then continued to his next question, "Do you have a home that you can go back to?" Ciel lowered his bright blue eyes and said nothing. Then he murmured quietly, "Do you mind if I stay with you?" Sebastian's eyes widened at the suggestion. He was about to reject it, until he noticed that Ciel eyes were watering, and he looked like he was on the verge of crying. "Fine," Sebastian said.

Immediately, Ciel's tears dried up and a small smirk appeared on his face. _Wha-_ "So which room's yours?" Ciel asked casually. "...The room on the left," Sebastian said pointing at the hallway next to the living room. Ciel jumped up from the couch and walked into the room. Sebastian followed after him, carrying the violin. Sebastian walked into the room to see Ciel laying on his bed relaxing. Sebastian frowned at the boy's lack of manners. He lowered the violin case on the ground and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So, you can play the violin?" Sebastian asked, looking at the callouses on Ciel's uninjured palm. The relaxed expression melted off Ciel's face, and he sat up. "No, it's my dead twin brother's," Ciel murmured. Sebastian felt himself instantly feel pity for the boy. "Then why do you carry it around?" He questioned further. Ciel's eyes hardened. "It's not me that carries it around...it's my twin brother," Ciel said.

"I thought you said that he's dead?" Sebastian asked, confused.

"He IS dead, but his spirit controls my body...and it makes me play the violin. That's why I cut my fingers!" Ciel exclaimed, his eyes looking down at his palms.

Sebastian felt his heart drop.

**TotalAmuto- TADA! The short story only took me an hour to write. Review please! And please tell me if you want me to continue it in this story, not continue it, or write it as a separate story ;)**_The poll is on my profile!_**  
Ciel: *mumbling* Why am I always hurting myself...jeez...  
Sebastian: *Grabs Ciel and faces him* But that's what makes you so cute, bocchan!  
Ciel: *blushes* P-please review..  
Sebastian: *Plants a kiss on Ciel's lips*  
Note: If anyone can figuring out the manga/anime the bonus is based on, you'll get a free story :) (Even if my writing sucks loll)**


	4. Note!

3/2/2011 9:00 PM

**First of all, I just wanted to tell you guys that YES, I'm still alive..._cutewitch1_ convinced me not to give up..a****nd thanks for everyone's support. I really didn't think that this story had any fans until I checked the story traffic for the FIRST time, and I was like "Whoa...I didn't know anyone actually was waiting..". I mean...121 alerts? You guys are awesome! Ok, so I promised _cutewitch1_ that I'd update by this Friday by the latest...or she can write "WWWWHHHHHYYYY?" all over this fic xD**

**Ok, I was in a writer's block, and decided, "Oh what the heck, I'm gonna change the story a little." NO, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THE ENTIRE THING AGAIN! All I did was make Ciel less emotional and Sebastian less caring xD But there ARE TWO THINGS I ADDED/CHANGED THAT ARE IMPORTANT:**

**1. Ciel has a tattoo now.(No, he didn't get it done when I made the changes. Sebby bought him like that.**

**2. Sebastian claimed Ciel AFTER he was born. (No RIGHT AFTER. Just know that Ciel was born already when Sebastian gave him the pentacle in his eye)**

** THANK YOU ALL AGAIN! ^^**

_**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY ****SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY ****SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY ****SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY **_

**P.S. Dammit..I'll be honest...in addition to the writer's block, I was just being a lazy *** T.T  
****I had no motivation, and my iPod got jacked, so the chances of me updating in my free time were already pretty low by then.  
Also, I was annoyed with the Kuro Fandom, and before the new OVA came out, I was snatched away by the Man, Hitman reborn, and 07-Ghost fandoms...AGAIN. T.T  
**

_**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY ****SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY ****SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY ****SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY **_

***Goes to cry in the corner***


	5. Demons, Witches, Faries, and Santa

**TotalAmuto- Almost didn't get to update o.O Got dragged to relative's house T.T'  
Ciel- Chapter is dedicated to _cutewitch1_!  
Sebastian- T.A. is on cousin's laptop, has to get off soon, leaving short note.**

* * *

_A month later_~

Ciel looked at the sight in front of him, his face showing clear dismay. Trees were broken in half; only the trunk was left. As well as that, the flowers were crushed and the ground was practically torn up. The problem was that he had left for only half an hour. What would have happened if he was gone longer? "Finny," Ciel started.

"Y-yes?" Finny replied, looking nervously at the ground.

"What happened here? All I did was leave the garden to make the Lord lunch, and I come back to this mess!" Ciel gritted out.

Finny looked as if he was about to burst into tears. "R-right after you left, I saw this squirrel! A-and I was trying to catch it, 'cause it looked so cute! But it was climbing up t-trees, and b-before I knew it, it was like tttthhhhhiiiiiiissss!" he wailed out.

Ciel felt like punching someone.

"Don't let this happen again. The next time we go to town, I want you to buy more trees, or you can order them." Ciel paused. "Actually, if you're going to buy more trees, let me do the buying. In fact, don't do anything." Finny opened his mouth, but Ciel interrupted him. "Don't do **anything**. We barely have anything here right now, and we can't do anything about it. So you should just go help Bard in the kitchen for the meantime."

_Not that it'll help much._

Finny nodded, and his worries seemed to disappear instantly. He skipped into the manor happily just as Maylene came out. She immediately tripped and landed on her face.

_Why did Sebastian hire these idiots? _Ciel thought.

Maylene got up and yelled cheerfully across the garden…or what used to be a garden. "CIEELLL! MASTER SEBASTIAN WANTS YOU TO MEET HIM AT THE LIBRARY!" she shrieked.

Ciel strode across the garden and said calmly, "I'm coming."

Maylene ran back into the manor and went down the hallway to the kitchen.

_Most likely to make a bigger mess with Bard and Finny._

Ciel walked down the opposite hallway and took a turn to the right before stopping in front of two large wooden doors. He knocked on the door. "My Lord."

"You may come in," replied the voice inside.

Ciel turned the polished doorknob, pushed the door open, and walked into the library. He pasted a stiff smile on his face once he saw the voice's owner. Sebastian was in the center of the library in his usual black suit, sitting on a lavish red couch. Once Ciel walked in, though, he had placed down his book on the wooden table in front of him.

"My Lord, you called?"

Sebastian smiled. "You really are learning your manners well. You aren't as loutish as you were before."

Ciel's eye twitched. "My Lord, you _called_?"

"Oh yes. Do you remember that on one of the first few days you arrived I had taken you to the city and you commented on one of my products?" Sebastian questioned, his grin growing wider. He leaned back and rested his elbow on one of the couch's arms, propping his head up with his fist.

Ciel's smile grew stiffer. He knew where this was going. "My Lord, I wasn't feeling well that day and wasn't thinking properly. Besides, I really don't think a butler can actually make a better product then the owner of a world famous company," Ciel tried to explain. Well, more like lie.

Sebastian shook his head, "No, it's fine. I've been running out of ideas for a while. I mean, even a _child could probably make a better design _then what I've made recently. Therefore you are in charge of making the next product, so don't disappoint me. You can start sketching out the design here."

The smile faded as Ciel thought of the ways he could try to get out of this. "I should be starting the preparations for dinner around now; how about another time?"

"No, no. A demon doesn't need anything besides souls anyway. Well, some of us anyway," Sebastian stated detachedly.

_Then why do you make me cook for you every day? _Ciel mentally snarled. "Wait, what do you mean by some of us?" Ciel asked.

"'Some of us' indicates that not _all_ of us eat souls. There are demons that live off of souls, blood, sex, negative energy, a variety of methods, and more," Sebastian explained.

"And you live off of eating souls?" Ciel asked.

"Correct. But technically, I can live off of any of these since I'm a different type of demon. I just prefer souls since the vessels are usually fun to play around with." Sebastian smirked at Ciel. "Say, what made you so interested?"

Ciel huffed, "I'm just curious. I had always thought demons were myths. Does this mean that fairies, witches, and angels exist too?" He went quiet for a second. "And what about Santa Claus?"

Sebastian blinked. And laughed. Out loud.

"Santa Claus?" He let out a chuckle. "I suppose you could say he's real. He's actually a mix between a gnome, a fairy, a giant, and some other creatures. So yes, fairies exist, but the technical term is 'nymph'." Sebastian frowned. "Angels exist since demons exist; though they are supposed to be nice and kind, in actuality, they are just uptight dogs for God. They always compete against each other for higher positions and they are always bound by a strict policy that everyone has to follow. The ones that don't follow each rule gets ratted out and thrown out of heaven. However, being a demon has more freedom, so it really doesn't matter anyway."

_Is that really what happened? _Ciel wondered.

Sebastian continued. "Witches, more widely known as magicians, don't actually follow Satan though. They are just like humans with high magick* potential and they are stronger. However, they are aware of the rest of us. Like all demons and angels though, they also have their own two warring kingdoms. They also have their own rulers, and powers."

Ciel nodded, letting all this information sink in. "Wow, you must have lived a long time to know all this information," Ciel started. "Have you met a lot of these people before?"

Sebastian sighed, "Yes, most of them aren't very pleasant. However, it's easy to keep up to date with all these creatures without even having to know them in real life."

"How?" Ciel asked curiously.

"Scrying glasses, or magic orbs. I have a few scrying glasses. You can use them as books, or you can directly view at history scenes that were recorded. You can also view objects or people directly, such as in 'Beauty in the Beast'," Sebastian chuckled. "Most _fairy tales _are actually true stories. The name actually came from people who used to hear stories from fairies back when humans and creatures like those lived in harmony." Sebastian then got up from the couch.

Ciel watched Sebastian go to one of the shelves in the back of the library and pull out a red book with gold trimming. He opened up the book and pulled something round out of it. The book wasn't even a book at all; it was just a compartment. Sebastian walked up to Ciel and placed the glass in his hands.

"Take this. I really don't feel like answering any more questions. If you want to learn anything else, just ask the glass by speaking out loud or thinking of the information you need," Sebastian said. "Now, are you going to start sketching a design of the toy or not?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ciel took the glass; it fit in his hands perfectly. "Thanks," he muttered. Then he pulled his pocket watch out of his shorts. "My Lord, it's around six, are you sure you're not hungry?" Ciel asked one last time.

"Yes, I'm sure. I just want to see what kind of design _you _can come up with," Sebastian said, smirking.

Sighing dejectedly, Ciel dragged himself to the couch and sat down. Sebastian took a blank piece of paper and an artist pencil and handed it to Ciel. "I'll be reading while you think of ideas," Sebastian said, sitting down next to Ciel.

Picking up the pencil, Ciel tapped it on his head, trying to think of a good idea. Sebastian had already started reading his book again and it seemed like he was ignoring Ciel completely. After a few minutes of thinking, he turned to Sebastian. "Am I allowed to look through the company's selling records through this glass?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian looked at him with surprised look on his face. The look quickly disappeared and was replaced with a smirk. "If you think that that can help you, then go ahead."

Ciel nodded and held the glass tightly in his hands. He looked in it and only saw his image. _I want to see the MakeAWish Company's selling records for each product_, Ciel thought. The image of his face blurred and words appeared in the glass. Records of the products sold since the company opened, showed up on the glass.

_Noah's Ark is bought on an average of ten thousand worldwide a month. Jack in a Box is bought about twelve thousand a month. Choco Cat is bought on an average of seven thousand a month and Teddy is bought on an average of about nine thousand a month. _Ciel continued reading down the list and noticed that Teddy, Noah's Ark, and Jack in a Box were bought the most by children.

_What is it about toys like Mary Ann and John the Engineer that aren't as appealing as those other toys? _Ciel thought for a few minutes and got his answer. Besides being known for having a 'cursed' eye, Ciel was also known for being a child prodigy when he was younger. _These toys are all directed towards one gender while toys like Noah's Ark appeal to both genders! If I make a toy that is creative __**and **__appeals to both genders, then it'll get popular in no time!_

Keeping these thoughts in his head, Ciel thought about children. In terms of colors, he knew that children preferred brighter ones since they were more alluring for innocent kids. Now, what made children want new toys? _Easy, because they want to be entertained. So if a product isn't entertaining, no one would buy it. Now, what makes a product boring…I'm also a child…and I get bored when…something isn't a challenge anymore. So a good toy has to be somewhat challenging, like chess…but easy to understand. _

Ciel thought about when he was younger. Since he was so smart, he used to read various types of books, from fairy tales to psychology. _Skills that are involved in making toys are art...architecture, and psychology to understand what the children want. _With those thoughts in mind, Ciel began to sketch out ideas for his new toy.

* * *

_Three Hours Later~_

"Sebastian, I'm finished," Ciel stated, standing up and stretching his arms. He yawned and added tiredly, "It's about nine-thirty too; it's about time to get to sleep anyway."

Sebastian smiled, and picked up the piece of paper. "Well, this is certainly unique. I'll send this to the manufacturers tomorrow. Let's get to bed."

Sebastian closed the sixth book that he had read while Ciel was sketching and left it on the table. Ciel got off the couch and Sebastian followed afterwards; they walked out of the library and into the main foyer. Sebastian walked up the stairs with Ciel in tow behind him. When Sebastian finally got to his room, Ciel was about to collapse already.

He sighed and tossed Ciel his night gown. Even after a month they were still sleeping together, but it was mostly because Sebastian wasn't sure if it was okay to give Ciel his own room after meeting _Joker._ Ciel took off his clothes and shorts and slipped into his nightshirt. Sebastian had already finished changing and Ciel was still trying to button up his shirt. Tired, Ciel gave up and left the rest of his shirt unbuttoned. He slipped into bed lazily.

Gazing at Ciel, Sebastian licked his lips. _Hungry. _He knew that he could use any method to feed, but souls satisfied him the most. But it was fine. He'd feed on a different human on some other night, most humans didn't have such an entertaining past as _Ciel _anyway. Sighing, Sebastian laid down and shut his eyes.

A few hours later, Sebastian felt a shuffle next to him. He took a small peek out from behind his eyelashes and noticed Ciel getting up from the bed.

Ciel rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He felt a growl in his stomach and got up. He skipped dinner thanks to Sebastian and he was hungry. Although Sebastian was a demon, he was only human. Ciel got up from the bed. He looked behind him to see if he woke Sebastian up, and to his relief, Sebastian looked like he was still sleeping.

Opening the door slowly and silently, Ciel slid through the tiny space he opened up in the doorway, but he grabbed a candle first. He walked down the hallway and found the kitchen. He placed the candle down on the kitchen counter and looked around the kitchen to see if he had left any cakes from lunch. He looked through the entire kitchen and finally found a piece up cake in the back of the kitchen.

He grabbed the cake along with a silver fork and placed it on the counter. He proceeded to eat the French strawberry chocolate cake. He stuffed some cake into his mouth just as Sebastian walked in. Sebastian stood silently behind Ciel, watching his servant eat happily. He let out a small cough and Ciel turned around with his eyes wide, the fork still in his mouth. Sebastian let a grin appear on his face. "What are you doing?"

"I'm eating cake," was the blunt reply.

"I can see that," said Sebastian.

"You made me skip dinner," replied Ciel.

Sebastian chuckled. "I didn't make you do anything."

"Yes you did. You told me to draw the sketch. It took a while to finish that, and by the time I was done, dinner was over," Ciel snorted, eating another piece of cake.

"And earlier today, I was complimenting you on your manners. What happened?" Sebastian teased.

"I got hungry," Ciel said testily.

Sebastian smirked, "I'm hungry too." He leaned over Ciel so that he was backed up against the counter. "Why don't you feed me?"

Ciel looked up at the other man and blushed. "Idiot. Go feed yourself."

Sebastian pretended to think about it. "You're right, I will." He leaned down and captured Ciel's soft lips in a deep kiss.

Ciel didn't try to fight back. After living with a demon for a month, he'd been groped and kissed plenty of times by Sebastian already. Sebastian let his tongue explore Ciel's mouth as Ciel sat completely still, letting Sebastian do what he wanted. Sebastian moved his mouth off of Ciel's moist lips. Time to try something different.

Sebastian moved his lips down Ciel's neck, making small little kisses. Ciel shuddered at the sensation, and felt his body tingling. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. "Sebastian," Ciel moaned out, "S-stop."

"Your actions tell me otherwise," was the reply.

There was a cocky air to the statement that snapped Ciel out of the sweet mood. "Since you wanted to be fed so bad, here's some food." Ciel grabbed the rest of his 'dinner' and shoved it in Sebastian's face.

White cream and pieces of chocolate cake slid down from Sebastian's face. No one shoved cake in Sebastian Michaelis' face and got away with it. He tackled Ciel down to the ground, emitting a yelp from the child. Looking up, Ciel immediately noticed a predator's look in the demon's eye. "Ciel. You just shoved _cake_ in your _master's face,_" Sebastian hissed.

To tell the truth, this was the first time anyone had ever done this to Sebastian, and it surprised him. It also pissed him off. "Lick it off," he ordered.

Usually, Ciel would have laughed at that, but he felt bad, and Sebastian was slightly scaring him.

"_Ciel,_" came a growl.

Ciel leaned up and gave Sebastian's cheek a small lick, and blushed. He looked down to the side, "Sorry," he whispered quietly.

Sebastian looked at Ciel in surprise. Well, actually, he stared at Ciel. Below him was a blushing beauty, with his shirt only half buttoned up, looking up shyly at him.

"It's…fine," Sebastian felt himself say. He got off of Ciel and went to the kitchen sink, and washed his face off along with some of his hair. Ciel had gotten up as well and when Sebastian was done washing his hair, Ciel followed him down to _their _room.

Sebastian slid into bed and Ciel followed after him. There was a small silence since neither could fall asleep (Sebastian didn't really need sleep either way though). Finally Sebastian opened his mouth. "You could have told me you were hungry, you know."

"I didn't think that I had the right to, as a servant," Ciel whispered.

"Did those lessons in manners get in your way of common sense? If you starved to death, then there would be one less servant, wouldn't there?" Sebastian said, turning towards Ciel.

"Shut up," Ciel pouted.

"Good night then," Sebastian smiled,

"Good night."

* * *

**A/N:**

***I spell magick like that :P**

**TotalAMuto- No time to write short bonus, next time maybe..  
Sebastian- Thank you _Shadow's Obsession_ for betaing so quickly ^^  
Ciel- REVIEW AND GET A FREE SCRYING GLASS!**


	6. Tattoos and Magicians

**TotalAmuto- Hey guys :D  
Ciel- I'm surprised some of you guys are still reading this...this author has an inability to update T.T Without _cutewitch1_, the chances of her updating are zero. Yup.  
Sebastian- I agree, and this chapter is also dedicated to _ulqui's-girl_ , who always reviews.  
TotalAmuto- Btw, I think I'm gonna have a system now. Each review will be 150 words, and then the chapter will be at LEAST the amount of the reviews!**

* * *

Tattoos and Magicians

_I'm bored_, Ciel thought as he cleaned the railings by the stairs with a wet cloth. _Isn't it supposed to be exciting while living with a demon? Aren't other demons and supernatural beings supposed to appear? _Ciel asked himself, thinking about a book he'd found in the library. It was about a boy who also had a demon, but he was the one who ordered the demon around. Another demon fought for him too, but failed miserably. He let out a small smirk, remembering the ending. It disappeared as soon as it appeared, though. "Happy endings" were too rare in the real world, and Ciel acknowledged that.

After he was done cleaning the railing, which was the last thing left to do on his list of chores, Ciel retired into the room he shared with Sebastian. The demon had left for the factory to finalize the production of the "Michaelis Cube" that Ciel designed. The toy was simple, actually. It was a cube with nine small squares on each side. Each side was a different color, but the squares could be scrambled. The objective was to match all the squares that were the same color on one side, so that each side's squares were the same color. _Pure genius_, Ciel complimented himself.

Jumping on the bed, Ciel laid on his stomach and hung his head over the edge of the mattress. He reached under the bed and pulled out the scrying glass. He already learned about vampires, ghouls, and werewolves._Vampires and werewolves, they're like people aren't they? Just different when it comes to some looks and diets. In fact, you would never know what they were just by glancing at them. Magicians look like humans too, _Ciel thought, looking at his scrying glass.

"Show me the history of magicians," he ordered. Ciel's reflection on the mirror rippled and another image appeared. A television-like video, but with color, started(1). A female voice started speaking, narrating the history.

"_Magicians have been in the universe since before planet Earth was formed. Like demons and angels, they had their own dimension in the universe._"

The image showed a large, white castle that stretched up to the clouds. Outside the castle was a town, and people dressed in white robes with golden linings were walking around. Children were holding staffs, but adults held nothing, and the amount of children was small compared to the adults.

"_The magicians had many kings, but the one that was most memorable was a king named Kresimir. Kresimir ruled for a short three hundred years before he died, but his ruling helped his kingdom prosper, so his death was tragic."_

"Three hundred years?" Ciel asked. As if hearing his question, the voice continued speaking.

"_Unlike humans now, magicians are immortal, and their appearances freeze at a certain ages. So how did a strong, immortal king like Kresimir fall so easily? Kresimir's wife, Queen Zaria, had given birth to twins. In the magical world, since magicians were immortal, conceiving children was difficult."_

The image showed a man that looked like he was in his twenties, with a dark haired woman, holding two infants. The infants were identical, excluding the hair colors. The couple looked ecstatic at their children, but suddenly, the bright image started dimming.

"_However, only one child could become king. The younger twin, Stalin, thought that his older brother, Vektor, would succeed the throne. However, Vektor felt as if Stalin would. So as the two grew up, they competed constantly over everything to illustrate their powers. One day, tired of the king who was hesitating in choosing the heir to the throne, they banded together, and slaughtered him."_

The twins, who looked no older then seventeen, appeared on the glass. They approached the king, who smiled at them and said some sort of greeting. However, the power-hungry sons ignored him. Both boys raised their hands, and rays of light shot out, aimed at the king. Kresimir's eyes widened and he looked like he was defending himself with shield of some sort, but the power of the two princes shattered through. Ciel closed his eyes as he heard a loud splatter from the glass.

"_After the king was killed, both boys split the kingdom apart. Half the people in the kingdom followed Stalin, and the other half followed Vektor. A handful didn't want to follow either, so they descended to Earth, merging in with the humans. Within time, many magicians stopped practicing magic and mated with humans. Their magic slowly faded with time, but some still have a small amount of magic, leading to people such as fortune tellers."_

An image appeared where there were two large groups of people facing each other. Each side had had a flag, and it looked like they were on a battle field. Each side had an intricate design on their flag. The two groups were holding staffs and snarling at each other. However, a tiny group was between the two groups, and they looked like they were leaving the scene.

"_The two new kings fought with each other for centuries. Right now, they each have a heir who carries their country's sign somewhere on their body to represent themselves as royalty."_

The images on the glass disappeared and Ciel placed the glass down on the bed and got up. It was enough learning for the day, and he needed to take a bath before Sebastian got back. Otherwise, the man might try taking one with him again.

Ciel jumped off of the bed and walked to his drawer. Opening the drawer, he grabbed a clean shirt along with undergarments and walked into the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it.

?

Sebastian opened the door to his room and let the stress from his body escape. What he needed now was a bath. He gazed around, noticing that Ciel was already in the bathroom. He strode over to the bathroom door and jiggled the knob. It was locked.

"Ciel, let me in too," he said teasingly, through the door.

"NO!" came the shrill reply.

Sebastian let out a sigh. "Fine. I work my ass off all day, just to come home and be denied relaxation from my servant. One who really should be thinking of the well being of his master first."

However, Ciel didn't reply. It seemed he didn't pity the demon at all.

Sebastian chuckled as he decided to just wait for the boy to finish. He walked over to the bed and saw the scrying glass he gave Ciel. He picked it up.

"Show me what you most recently showed," Sebastian ordered. It had become a habit for him to look at what Ciel searched on the scrying glass. Before, he never cared about other "supernatural" beings, but he knew it wouldn't hurt learning more about them. It could become useful in the future as well.

Sebastian watched through the footage shown, and noted that the history in the magical kingdom was actually interesting. It wasn't like the werewolves footage, where one day a human just managed to mate with a wolf out of nowhere. The history of magicians was remarkable.

When the footage was about to end though, something caught Sebastian's eye. "Pause," he commanded. The image froze in place and Sebastian gazed at it. "Zoom in on the flag that the group on the right is holding."

The scrying glass zoomed in, and on the flag, there was a symbol. It was a circle with a strange design inside. It looked like swirls, but it also looked like a strange tribal sign. Sebastian frowned. _Why does it look so familiar? _He memorized the image and saved it in his mind for later. "Continue," he said.

The footage continued, but as it finished, something else caught Sebastian's attention.

"_Right now, they each have a heir who carries their country's sign somewhere on their body to represent themselves as royalty."_

The strange mark could only have been seen on someone's body.

At that exact moment, Sebastian heard the bathroom door open, and he placed the glass down. Ciel walked out of the bathroom, and Sebastian immediately remembered something. _Ciel has a tattoo on his body, _he recalled. However, Sebastian knew that he had placed the contract mark on Ciel when he was a baby, and he had human parents. "_But that was after his birth," _a voice in his mind pointed out.

"_Ciel never showed signs of magic powers though, and he saw this footage too, shouldn't he have noticed?" _he argued back.

"What's wrong?"

Ciel's voice cut through Sebastian's thoughts, and the man decided to research later. "Nothing," Sebastian murmured to Ciel. The boy frowned, but took the answer.

"You can go take a bath now," Ciel said, climbing onto the bed. The boy smelled fresh.

"Okay," Sebastian replied. He got his night shirt and pants. Maybe he could ask Ciel later._ Ask him about the tattoo's origins, _he told himself, _he could be useful aside from being a servant._

?D:

Ciel watched Sebastian go into the bathroom and frowned. The other man seemed disturbed; he wanted to pry out information, but then again, it wasn't his business now, was it?

Bored, Ciel walked over to the window. It was late spring and the room was a bit stuffy. He opened the window up and stuck his head out, inhaling deeply.

The air smelled fresh, and it felt cool. He gazed outside, and saw stars splashed over the night sky. Living away from the town really did make a difference. The air was cleaner, there was less pollution, and stars could be seen perfectly. Thinking back on the town, Ciel remembered Joker. _I wonder how he's doing…_

He stared out at the sky, thinking of his friend. His thoughts then moved on to those from the past. _I bet my failure-parents are doing fine without me. Those that they sold me to are probably doing fine as well. Shouldn't there be karma? _he thought venomously. Suddenly, arms snaked around his waist, and Ciel found himself in a warm hug.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ciel felt Sebastian murmur into his ear.

"I'm fine," Ciel replied. _Why is he being so nice? _he thought to himself.

Ciel saw a grin appear on Sebastian's face as he let go of his waist and slid up next to him by the window.

"Ciel," Sebastian started, "Did anyone ever tell you that you looked like your parents?"

Ciel frowned at the sudden question. "Sometimes. I've been told that I had my mother's eyes and my father's hair. Why?"

Sebastian's grin stayed pasted on his face, but he ignored Ciel and continued staring outside. "It's nice outside tonight. Let's take a walk outside in the garden."

"We just washed up!" Ciel scolded. The thought of getting dirty again ticked him off.

"It's not hot outside tonight, we can relax. Talk. Get to know each other more," Sebastian smiled. The smile looked genuine, and Ciel didn't know if he had the heart to reject him. It was just a walk, nothing bad.

He huffed, "Fine, let's go." He grabbed a pair of shorts, his shoes, and a jacket. He slipped on his shorts and stepped into his shoes while slipping on his jacket. Sebastian was already dressed by the time Ciel looked up.

"Come on."

Ciel followed behind Sebastian as they walked down a stairway that was on the end of the hall. The stairway led to a hallway on the ground floor. Sebastian opened the door to the garden and allowed Ciel to step past him.

The younger male stepped into the garden and soaked in the sight in front of him. The garden looked completely different when it was bathed in moonlight instead of the sun. Soft light shone down on the plants and the gondola. The image looked peaceful and breathtaking.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sebastian's voice murmured behind him.

Ciel just nodded for the lack of words to say. It didn't matter either way though; Sebastian understood.

The older man tilted Ciel's head to the side and kissed his lips softly. His lips melded perfectly onto Ciel's and the boy swore he could hear his heart beating. Usually, Ciel would have pulled away, but he felt…loved.

Sebastian pulled away after a few seconds and moved down to Ciel's neck. He placed another kiss there and Ciel's breath hitched.

"S-Sebastian," Ciel breathed out.

The demon let out a soft, "Hmm?" and slid part of Ciel's jacket and shirt down his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the child's torso and latched onto his neck. He gently nipped the area for a while, causing Ciel to let out a soft moan.

The motions stopped when Ciel heard Sebastian let out a gasp. He turned around and asked dazedly, "What's wrong?"

'RETRYINGTOREADWHATIWROTE

Sebastian forced look of surprise on his face and grasped Ciel's right shoulder, "How did you get this?" _Mission accomplished._

Ciel looked confused for a moment, but the look disappeared when Sebastian touched the tattoo. "Oh, my parents said it was a birthmark. It's too bad I can't see the whole thing though," Ciel said nonchalantly.

_So that's why he couldn't connect the dots, _Sebastian thought, thinking of Ciel's new heritage. _I never thought there would be a day where I contracted with a magician…who's the heir of an entire kingdom. I knew there was something about this child that caught my eye._

Sebastian silently laughed to himself, but his appearance only showed a caring smile. "It getting cooler, let's get inside. Maybe we can go out another night," he said soothingly.

Ciel nodded, not questioning the oddity of walking outside for a short few minutes, and going back inside. It was as if he was under Sebastian's spell.

The pair walked back into Sebastian's room and Ciel got out of the shorts, shoes, and his jacket. However, Sebastian didn't change and Ciel stared at him questioningly as he climbed onto the bed.

"I need to go finish some business; I'll be back in bed later," Sebastian said to Ciel. It wasn't a lie after all.

"Oh," was the reply.

"It won't take too long, I promise. Just go to bed," Sebastian said, as if comforting a small child, or a lover. Hah.

He shut the door behind him and left the child inside. Sebastian felt a small clench in his chest. Was it guilt? _No, there's nothing to feel bad about. I didn't tell him any lies, _he told himself, trying to calm his conscience. _Do demons even have consciences?_

Trying to block out the mess of thoughts in his head, Sebastian inhaled deeply and exhaled. A cool smile appeared on his face as he strolled into the library to get an extra scrying glass. He didn't remember the reason that he got multiple scrying glasses in the first place, but it didn't matter. It was useful in the end anyway. _That's right. All that matters is that something is useful to me. It doesn't matter who gets hurt as long as I get the better end of the deal, _Sebastian confirmed.

The game was just beginning.

* * *

**Bonus Story 2(I changed it around. Now it'll be whatever random prompt is in my head...that I might turn into a story depending on the popularity xD)**

Screams echoed throughout the hallway outside an office door. A bulgy man, who looked as if he was in his forties, trembled slightly, praying for everything to turn out alright. His black suit was covered with sweat and he felt his heart drop as the screams grew closer and closer.

"Don't hesitate! He's a number!" A voice yelled outside the door. Sounds of multiple gunshots rang out and everything went silent. There was no noise from the men outside, and this caused the trembling man to shake harder. He gripped the armrests on his chair harder, staring at the closed doors, waiting…

"Where are you looking?"

The man turned around to find a young boy standing next to him. The child was wearing a black general suit along with a hat. He had cold blue eyes that seemed to be calculating his every move. The boy's gold revolver was pointed straight to his head.

"H-how did you-"

But before the man could finish asking his question, the doors to his office burst open and his most trusted advisor ran in, looking behind him in worry.

"Mr. Veriluz! You have to leave, he's here-'' the advisor stopped his sentence once he saw the boy next to Mr. Veriluz though, and at the same moment, the boy shot the advisor in the leg, causing the man to let out a scream.

"I'd like to speak to your boss alone, why don't you take a seat outside?" The child asked indifferently.

Mr. Veriluz felt his heart drop. His bodyguard. His soldiers. All annihilated. "W-who are you?" he yelled.

"Tanatos Number 5," the boy paused seeing the man's eyes widen, his eyes dancing with amusement, "Ciel Phantomhive."

"Tanatos? N-Number five in the hitman guild," the man yelled, "this shitty little brat is-"

A shot echoed throughout the office.

Blood splattered all over the desk in front of the man as he groaned in agony, clutching the spot where his right ear was before. Ciel blew the smoke from his gun away and smiled cruelly, "Your hearing seemed poor, so I improved it for you." However his smile disappeared instantly, "Now listen well you pig," Ciel started, "I may be a brat, but don't forget. Your life is in _my _hands right now."

Feeling panicked, the man started sputtering, "Please! I'll pay you whatever they pay you! NO! As much as you want! D-don't kill me!"

Ciel showed a sweet smile, as if considering the thought. His smile turned into a smirk as he opened his lips. "What a cheap way of seducing me," he breathed, leaning down to whisper into the man's remaining ear, "Try using sweeter words."

_Crack_

* * *

**TotalAmuto- This is actually a manga, any guesses? :)  
Ciel- And thanks _Shadow's Obsession_ for beta-ing ^^ In fact, after the beta-ing...an extra hundred words were added in O.o**


End file.
